


Cuddles Monsters

by elletromil



Series: Polyshipweek [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes longer for her to follow them into Morpheus’ arms, but she doesn’t really mind it. It’s not often that she gets to be the big spoon to Harry’s little and she’s going to enjoy it for as long as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last fic for polyshipweek! I know there are only 5, but like I said I skipped angst and smut for multiple reasons.
> 
> Today was free day, so I chose a prompt with domestic fluff because well, I have kind of made that week all about domestic fluff no matter what the day was about XD
> 
> Here's the prompt
> 
>  
> 
> _Imagine person A and B of your OT3 are already asleep in bed when person C gets home from working late. Does C snuggle up next to one of them? Try to squeeze their way into the middle? Sleep in another room to avoid waking them? Or maybe just jump on the bed as conspicuously as possible and beg for attention?_  
>  How would A react in the same situation if it was B and C already asleep? B if it was A and C? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy yourself this week and that I have converted a few of you to Hartwinrox :P

It’s closer to the early hours of morning than it is to the middle of the night when Eggsy makes it back home. The nature of his mission makes it so that Merlin sent him home without debriefing and he’s never been more grateful that the man can read him so easily, could hear in his voice just how exhausted he truly was.

Oh, he would have still done it, he’s a professional after all, but he far more prefers crashing on a bed with his lovers for the next twelve hours and not moving. Not that Harry and Roxy are going to stay all of that time, but he’ll get a few blessed hours in their presence which he wouldn’t have had if he had had to debrief.

However, no matter how much he craves their company and their closeness, he also doesn’t want to wake them up. They deserve their rest too.

And so after stripping out of his suit in the bathroom without bothering to open the lights, he slips into the bed, staying on the edge of the mattress so to not wake them up.

His plan only half work in the sense that neither of them startle awake but they still stir up enough to register not only his presence with them, but the distance he’s keeping between them.

Harry whines some incomprehensible when Roxy rolls away from his embrace to grab at Eggsy’s arm, but stop complaining as soon as Roxy’s back, dragging Eggsy on the mattress behind her.

They spare a moment to get comfortable and Roxy sighs happily when Eggsy and Harry both end up with their arms around her middle and she reaches for their hands to link their fingers together.

It’s the most awkward hand-holding Eggsy has ever participated in, but it doesn’t stop him from falling asleep in a matter of second, lulls into peaceful dreams by his lovers’ calm breathing.

*

It’s not that late when Roxy comes back from spending the night with her fathers, but knowing Eggsy has been babysitting Daisy all day and Harry had to put an all-nighter at HQ to help coordinate a sensitive mission in Australia, she is far from surprise to see they are already curled up in bed together, fast asleep.

If she didn’t know that tomorrow is a day off for all of them, she would have been a bit more sensitive in her approach, but since they’ll probably all sleep in as late as they can get away with, she decides they can deal with being woken up by her jumping on them.

Since they simply groan and don’t reach for any of the concealed weapon within reach, she assume that they were already awake anyway or at least somewhat unconsciously aware of her presence in the room.

“Get off, you’re heavy,” Eggsy whines without bothering to open his eyes.

For that, she accidentally kicks him in the shin when she rolls of off them, snuggling up against Harry’s back.

“Aie! Harry, do something she hit me.”

She can’t see it, but considering it takes a few tries before Harry grab her hand and tug it up to his lips so he can press kisses against her knuckle, he still got his eyes closed to.

“No fighting, just sleep,” and from the way his grip on her wrist goes slack, Harry is probably already back to sleep himself.

Eggsy grumbles something about Harry having a favourite, which is a completely ridiculous idea if you know the man, but still listen to him and goes right back to sleep if his light snoring is any indication.

It takes longer for her to follow them into Morpheus’ arms, but she doesn’t really mind it. It’s not often that she gets to be the big spoon to Harry’s little and she’s going to enjoy it for as long as she can.

*

Harry doesn’t even go to their bedroom when he finally gets home. He has no clue what hour it is, only that is an ungodly one and he doesn’t want to disturb his lovers’ sleep.

There is a perfectly fine bed in the guestroom and this is his last destination for the night.

Even if it’s only a double instead of the king mattress in the master bedroom, it strangely feels too big. He’s not so exhausted already that he doesn’t know it’s because he’s now used to sharing his sleeping space with two cuddling octopuses in human form. And the few times he’s had to sleep alone because they had both been on assignment at the same time, well, it is entirely possible that he lets their dogs sleep on the bed with him.

But tonight, he’ll just have to deal with being alone in bed.

Anyway, he’s so tired that he doesn’t even have the time to toss around that much before he falls asleep.

And he’s so exhausted that he never wakes up when he’s joined by his lovers and it’s with some surprise the he opens his eyes the next day to find out Eggsy and Roxy have sneak under the blankets with him.


End file.
